Nil
Nil is a silver Bengal cat with red eyes and dark gray horns, who wears a gray amulet. They are a marriageable cat from The Mystic Colony. Personality Nil is a caring and sometimes forgetful cat who loves birds. They may occasionally seem lonesome until they are befriended. Den Nil’s den is by the west town entrance with flowers nearby. There are herbs stacked neatly against the den's walls. Daily Routine 9 AM - Stand by den. 1 PM - Stand west of town lake. 4 PM - Stand by den. 11 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Trout *Valerian *Catnip *Lavender *Banded Darter *Azure Butterfly *Salmon Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Hey, thanks for coming! I was not sure if you would show up. / Can you hold this for a moment, please? ...Thanks! / ...Ummm, now that I look at you again, who are you? I don't think we have met before. May I ask your name? / (Name), you say? What a fascinating name! My name is Nil. Pleased to make your acquaintance! / And, uh, sorry for making you hold that thing.” *: ''- Nil, Intro'' *“There is an unsettling presence around... Oh wait, it's just you. / After a closer look... I like you even less.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Who were you again and why are you here? / I predict this conversation would be pretty one-sided, so let's not make it happen at all.” *: ''- One star'' *“Oh, hi, you startled me. How are you today?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Heya, I didn't expect to see you here! Any luck hunting?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hi (Name)! Do you have time to chat?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Hey (Name), I was hoping you would stop by! Got any plans for today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“TBA” *: ''- Nil, Red Rose'' *“TBA” *: ''- Nil, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“Oh hi there! Did you come to see me?” *: ''- Nil (White/Blue)'' *“I was just thinking about you, and now you are here! What a coincidence!” *: ''- Nil (Green/Yellow)'' *“Hi kitten! / ...That sounded way better in my head.” *: ''- Nil (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Hey love! How are you doing today, (Name)?” *: ''- Nil'' Dating White/Blue Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Nil'' Green/Yellow Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Nil'' Red Heart *“As you know, I am a bit shy so I'm just going to say it. / IloveyouandIcannotimaginelifewithoutyou. ... ... / There. I said it. Happy?” *: ''- Nil'' Married *“I love you starling. Remember that as you go about your day!!” *: ''- Nil'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Who are you? Oh wait, that's right. You're (Name). / It's not that I forgot about you or anything, it's just that I'm really bad with names.” 3 Stars *“As you explore today, listen for the sounds that the birds make in the trees. Their songs are beautiful!” *“Ever wondered about the things I have on my head? They are horns. Actual horns. / They don't actually have a use. Oracle says they are a blessing. I think they are more like a curse!” *“Have you ever met a cat with the same eye color as me? It's a fairly rare trait.” *“I kinda like it when you come by. I feel like we'll be good friends in no time, (Name).” *“I know it’s kinda unnatural for a cat, but I really love birds. / They don’t really like me, which does not surprise me, but I don’t mind that. I am a cat after all.” *“Where are you from, (Name)? Was it nice living there before you lived here? / I hope you like it around the Mystic Colony though.” *“Which of the four seasons do you enjoy the most? / I prefer spring over any other season.” 4 Stars *“Caught anything rare lately? The other day I spotted a turtle scurrying through the swamp. / He wasn't fast but he saw me coming before I was able to pounce so he got away.” *“It means something to me that you like talking to me so much. I think of you as a friend, (Name).” *“The ring on my neck bears a deep meaning to me, I think. / Funny thing is, I don't actually know where it came from, but every time I touch it, it gives me this warm and fuzzy feeling. / It must mean something, right?” *“You must have lots of friends, (Name). After all, you're so likable and approachable!” 5 Stars *“You know, I have tried to get rid of my horns, many times. / But every time I have managed to break them off or get a piece out of them, the next morning the pieces have vanished into thin air and the broken pieces have grown back. / It’s strange. There must be magic involved, right?” *: ''- Nil'' |-|Gifts= *“I found this (Item) and immediately thought about you! / Here, you can have it. Hope it serves you well.” *: ''- Nil Gift'' *“So? Did my little gift bring a smile upon your face?” *: ''- Nil, After Gift'' *“I found something that I was going to give to you, but your inventory is full. / Try dropping something first?” *: ''- Nil (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Wow, another gift! I really can't take this from you after you've already given me so many new things today. Sorry.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Huh? No way, I don't think I'm worthy of this, but thanks a lot!!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Wow!! How did you know I needed this!? This will surely help me get through the day! / You are too sweet! Thank you!” *: ''- Love'' *“This is for me? Thank you for your kind gesture! I appreciate this.” *: ''- Like'' *“Hey thanks! I'll be sure to put this to good use.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“I think someone else might appreciate this more. I'll just... put it here.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Sure, I like birds but only when they are alive. Get this out of my sight.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Whoa whoa whoa?! Your health is low! Who did this to you? You need some rest immediately!” *: ''- Nil (Player Low Health)'' *“You look famished. At least drink some water as first aid! I'm really sorry I can't help you.” *: ''- Nil (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Is that you, (Name)? Never know who might be approaching when it's this foggy out.” *: ''- Nil, Foggy'' *“It's a great day for bird watching, don't you think?” *: ''- Nil, Sunny'' *“I don't like storms. They scare off all the birds!” *: ''- Nil, Thunderstorm'' Autumn *“Have you seen all the trees? Their colors are gorgeous right now!” *: ''- Nil'' Winter *“It's so lonely in the wintertime. There are less birds I can watch, so I am pretty bored most of the time.” *“Winter's pretty dull, but the snow sure is pretty.” *: ''- Nil, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“It’s a good day for a festival. Don’t you think so?” *: ''- Nil, Spring'' *“This is perfect weather for a celebration.” *: ''- Nil, Summer'' *“Are you having fun?” *: ''- Nil, Autumn'' *“Did you need something from me? I'm just here to have fun and enjoy the festival!” *: ''- Nil, Winter'' *“This should be fun!” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“Let's work together to beat them!” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Outsider= *“Where are you from (Name)? Is it nice living there?” *: ''- Nil'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Nil is the only cat who hates Bluejays and Cardinals. *Nil is the only known cat with horns in Cattails. **Nil's horns are not inheritable by kittens. *Nil is one of eight custom cats, created by a Kickstarter backer. *Nil's name means nothing or zero. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Mystic Colony